Walking dead
by ultramanblack147
Summary: A zombie outbreak has destroyd the earth (highschool of the dead) and the last remaining humans have to try to survive (k-on). I never wrote a crossover befor so I hope im doing this right, r&r if you want me to make more. also i dont see hei in the character list can someone help me lol?
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: **So my friend Patrick wanted me to write a story about these shows cuz he really lovesthem, ummmmm I never really saw ether one but he told me some names…that's basically it.., Still I'm really happy to make a zzombie story cuz EVERYONE loves a good zombie story! Heh, R&amp;R if u LOVE ZOMBIES!**

**A/n if ur wondering where the zombies come from its a highschool of the dead crossover too lol xD**

**I dont own high school of the dead of k on or anything, like i needed to say that xDDDDDDDDD**

it was a dark and stormy night. Hei looked out across his city. It was raining and it wasstormy.

He was safe up there on the buildign above all the zombies hoardes. But down below, where the hoards were out to do their night of killing, the survivors romaing the streets were not so lucky. down on the streets yui-senpai was walking with her best friends mio and ritsu looking out for an immediate danger.

"check your gons" said Yiu. "We don't want up to be snuck up on."

"I'm with you" said Mio. She reloaded her M16 assault rifle, pulling back the hammer and making sure it was loaded. She aimed down the scope while the girls went around the corner as she was sweeping the area to check for any hostill forces when a zombie appeared in front of them!

"i used to run with this city when i owned

"Oh no! said hei!suddenly zombies appeared out of nowhere.

"Zombie ha! x_x" said yui-senpai "that zombie will be no match for me!" and she ran full on into the zombie and kicked the zombie with her foot in full force!

"Oh no! A ZOMBIE! Said mio! and she ran back in fear!

"this is no to run Mio!" said yu-senpai! "we must fight zombies! grab a weapons and get ready! to fight!"

Ritsu grabed hers weapon and readied to fight. "where's Mugi at?" she asked to no one

yui-senpai had finally killed the a zombie with her legs "she's still at the clubhouse" she replied. Another zombie appeared. "I'll handle this one said Ritsu" and she attacked the zombie with her pipe which was her signature weapon.

She swong the pipe hard hitting the zombie in the head but the pipe didn't kill the zombie, it merely knocked him over. you must finish the job said yui-senpai and she grabbed the pipe (xD) from mio and slammed it into the zombies head kill him.

More where coming though. "we don't have time to kill all the zombies!" said Mio! "No we don't." agreed Ritsu.

"were gonna be surrounded soon if we don't do something!" said yui-senpai. They stated running but the zombies quickly surronded them. They formed a circle around the girls, and began to close in. oh no said yui-senpai we aren't going to be able to kill them all!

Jsut then BK201 (who is hei) came down! using his epic electric powers, he blasted the zombies!

"hurry girls! now is a time to escape!"

end of chapther one


	2. Chapter 2: the long goodbey

**A/N: **hey, umm to the guest revewer, thanks, i guess i couldnt tell you in that a message cuz if you're a guest i can't do that? so that hopw it goes. so now this is chapter 2 of this finally, sorry patrick for making you wait.

also SERIUSLTY can anyone help me find hei in the charcater list, i don't see him. maybe he goes by anoter name but i cant see that name then. whatevr, enjoy.

the zombies were continuing to come out and weren't stopping for no one. the girls and hei were blasting zombies left and right but more kept coming. they were soon surrounded by the hordes of the walking dead.

"im running out of ammo" mio yelled intently

"don't worry i;ll cover you" said Ritsu as she reloaded her m60 machine.

hei blasted yet another zombie and Yui Senpai (**A/N hey so is that her last name or something?**) did her signature move with her dual berratas.

"girls" said hei, just then a zombie grabbed Azusa and started dragging her off.

"oh no" said yui Senpai,

"oh no" said Ritsu "azusa goddamnit! you will not take her away fromus!"!. Hei used his electric powers on the zombie but it was too late and the zombie was too far away.

"girls" hei said "we need to get her back, i will summon lighting from the sky to destory the zombie hordes!" said hei. The girls all nodded their heads in agreement. Ritsu picked up Azusa's gun "we should keep this for her, she's gonna need it when we get her back."

"We will get her back right?" said mio?

"yes, we will do it even if it costs me my life" said yui Senapai.

"alright girls" hei prepared to do his ultimate attack "you better get ready" Ritsu reloaded her gun.

Hei knelt down on one knee, and raised his arms up to the heavens. using his powers, he called forth lighting the likes of which had never been seen.

zombies began exploading left and right. guts begain raining from the sky. A zombie that was about to grab ritsu head suddenly exploded cause brains to splatter everyhwere. Ha that ougth to show them said hei,

"guys" said azuzu "help me"

the girls looiked and saw that the zombie had dragged her even father away than before.

"Girls!" said Yui Senpai "diamond formation now"! and the girls got in diamond formation! the began to move down the street in diamond formation picking off zombies left and right with tehir guns! while hei blasted zombie with his lighting powers. soon the zombies hordes becamse too much for the girls, and they had to duck into an alley way to reload their wepons and catch their breath.

"we're not gonna make it like this" said yui

"coirrect said ritsu we need to bring out the big guns"

the all sighed and tried to catch their breathes. Off in the distance they could still hear azussa cries for help.

with a heavy sigh the girls got back into diamon formation and contiued down the streat. At the end of the street they saw the zombie open the doors to the school wihich was at the end of thes treet.

"we're gonna have to go about this tacticolly" said ritus as tjhe girls got out of formation.

"right said hei". Mio went to try the frongt door, "it's locked she called back" her voice echoed over the coprse they of the zombies they had slain.

"Hmmm…. we can either try to pick the lock, or we'll have to find another way in"

"well we don't have anything to lock pick it with; so it looks like we'll have to eenter by forece." Yui Senapi nodded her head.

"But how will we get in there?" asekd Mio?

"There's a car parked round back, maybe we could use it to brake into the school" said hei.

'that's a good idea hei, but how will we star the car?"

"we gotta hotwire the fuse, thats the only we we'll can get in."

Hei threw up the car door andentered the drivers seat. He got to it, ripping opened the dash boardto find all the wires inside.

Yui and the girls looked around them, the zombies starte d closing in on their curent positrion.

"Umm… EVERY ONE get in the car!" yelled Ritsu. They all got opened the dorrs and got in the car before closing the doors, looking out and rolling up the windows as the zombies started pounting on them.

"All right can we get is started right about NOW?" screamed Mio

"I'm working on it! hOLD your horse sgirls!"

E ven more zombies were starting to pile up. If they need to get going and they needed it now.

"YOU PIECEOF SHIT! GET THIS CAR STARTED NOW!" evrybody screamed.

Hei was close but now he was looking at 3 wires.

"Theres 3 wires everone!" hei screamed

Ritsu held her gun up and shot through the window. there were little bullet holes and now some of the zombies had been decaptitiated but there were still more.

"What color!" screamed Mio.

"THeres a red one, and then a black one, and then a bluwe wire! Which one do i cut!"

"The blue wire! said Ritsu. "THE BLUE WIIRIE!"

Hei cut the blue wire and suddenly the car turned on with a loud roar. Hei slammed his foot on the acelrater and the car drove forward, running over every zombie like hood ornerment. the car then slammed right through the wall of the school before coming to a dead thud again.

"allright girls" said hei getting out of the car. They all then got out of the car, and they were now finaly inside the school where they needed to be.

"OH

MY GOOOOOD! HEEEEELP!" the could hear screaming Azusa from inside the school."

"ok form up everyone, this isnt over, not until we all come back in1 piec."


	3. Chapter 3: Re covering Their Friend

**A/N Well, iposted for the other thing so i guess i just wanted to updat this one2. also patrick really really wanted to see me contunue. So hey buddy, this one is for you! haha, hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

the school was litttered with zombie and . Also there were dead human coprses to the point where the stench was really bad. The smell was overhwelming, Ritsu have to plug her nose with her fingers.

"This smell is really bad" said Ritus plugging her nose with her fingers.

"It may be bad, but we must endure for the sake of azusa" said Yui loading her Double Barrel Shotgun. Ritsue and the other girls locked and loaded their guns.

"Alrught guys, form up on me" said Hei. "We dont know what dangers wait us in the path"

They all herd Azusa screaming and they rememberd their goal. They all got the resolve to save their friend. They ran to the direction of the voice of Asuza shooting zombies that came into their way on the way.

They stopped befor a big door labled, gym where form inside they could clearly hear the tortured cries of their dearest friend.

"Alrifght girls," Hie said "she's just on the other side fo this door," we're going to have to breach and clear it."

"Ugh, gym class, horrible memories" said Ritsu unethusiastically. Everyone chuckled at her joke.

"Mio said" Alright everyone are you ready to breach and clear?"

"I was born ready," said Yui, preparing her gun.

"I too was born ready" said Ritsu

"I'm ready" said Hei

"I'm ready" said Mio.

"Ready? Three two one" and all the girls kicked in the door and breached and cleared. Shoting zombies left and right as their cleared the door.

"GUYS HELP!" cried Azusa they all looked up and saw she was tied to a wooden beam in the middle of the gym.

"azusa!" the girls cried, and they started to run twoards theri friend. They had almost reach her when suddenly, a zombie much larger than the rest landed in front of them!

"Oh no!" cried Yui! as the zombie strechted up to his full hieght. He was much bigger than the other zombies, he was like 5 stories tall! And big and musculer unlike the other zombies!

"Quick, we need a formation fast!" Yelled Mugi, as she fired her gun at the zombie!

"Right!" yelled Ritsu!

"Girls! Strike Fomration now!" cried Mio, and the girls got in a strike formation to stop the zombie.

"The other zombnies are closing in fast!" Yelled Yui, "we need to stop this big zombie quickly!"

The girls were firing the gun at the zombie, but it wasn't hurting him like they were expectibng, it was going to take something bigger to take this zombie out!

The big zombie roared, making everyone cover their hears.

"everyone, split up!" shouted Mio. They were geting over run by zombies. They all ran around shooting at the reguler ones and clearing numbers.

"AAAAHHHHH GUYS SAVE MEEEEEEEE" said Azusa.

"WHE'RE TRYING TO" shouted back Yui.

Mean while they all had to dodge the swips of the zombie s it tried to get them. As the battle went on, Yui found herself traped in a corner. And the big zombie was closing in.

"Oh dear…" she said under her breath.

The zombie reached up to slam down on her, when sudenly Ritsu shouted to Yoi"

"YUI, GET DOWN!"

Yui dodged out of the way when the zombie attacked, then the zombie moved its hand and there behind Yui was Hei with an RPG.

"Dodge this, motherflipper…" **(sorry, that's for my parents if they read this)**

He shot the rocket at the zombie and it EXPLODED into a million peices.

Yui reloded her shotgun agian, and started making her way past the dead bodeis of the zombies to Azusa.

"Thanks girls, I'm so glad you could save me!" said Azusa as the ygirls untied her from the pole.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." said Mugi, "we're just glad to have you back, unscrathed".

They handed her a spare pistol, and she got ready to go


End file.
